D'aventures en aventures
by Warriormeuh
Summary: OS - Yaoi - Shien x Nataku - "Et d'autres que toi sont venus, Marquer leurs dents sur ma peau nue..." Mais je n'ai pas pu t'oublier... je n'ai pu que me detruire... (Song fics)


_**Bonjour tout le monde...**_

_**Toujours à la recherche de nouvelles idées de fics je suis tombée sur cette chanson de Serge Lama, qui même si elle n'est pas dans le top 10 de mes chansons préférées a l'avantage certain d'avoir des paroles sublimes!**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'en ai fait une song fics... hihihihi**_

_**Pour pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est un Shien/Nataku... mais version dark. **_

_**Imaginez un Shien détruit par le douleur devenant un salaud collectionnant les amants. Imaginez un Zenon excédé par la déchéance de son ami. Rajoutez à cela un Nataku brisé... mélangez... saupoudrez d'une bonne dose de lemon, beaucoup d'amour... et vous obtenez : ce qui suit:o)**_

_**( bon pour ce qui est du talent, je ne suis pas Minekura donc... :p lololol)**_

_**Bonne lecture , je vous retrouve à la fin du one shot :o)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bien sûr, j'ai d'autres certitudes**

**J'ai d'autres habitudes**

Déjà debout, enfilant rapidement son pantalon de cuir noir, il me lance ce regard que je ne connais que trop bien...

"Tu te rends compte que cela ne rime à rien"

D'un mouvement de tête je tente de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de discuter, que je n'ai qu'une seule envie ... _qu'il s'en aille_...

"Ecoute Shien, tu peux te faire tous les mecs du Tenkai si tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en dissuader, après tout je fais la même chose, mais toi tu le fais pour de mauvaises raisons..."

"Laisse-moi..."

"Pas cette fois... cette fois-ci tu va m'écouter!"

Posant finalement sa veste sur son épaule, il me fixe de son oeil valide...

Oh, je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire et comme d'habitude je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter...

"Zenon, c'était très bien, comme d'habitude. Maintenant rentre chez toi"

Ma remarque est pleine de suffisance, je le sais et en temps normal il se serait jeté sur moi pour me faire ravaler mon insulte à peine cachée... mais là, il a l'air de tenir bon, ses poings se serrent juste un plus...

"Tu ne le feras pas revenir comme ça, et tu ne trouveras pas la paix comme ça, pas en te donnant à n'importe qui..."

"Tu te flattes Zenon..."

il grince, je jubile... je n'aime pas cette discussion, je ne compte pas la laisser continuer ... pas aussi facilement

"Je ne parle pas forcement de moi, Baka. Je suis ici car je le désire, et que tu n'es pas si nul au lit qu'on pourrait le croire, mais je suis avant tout ton ami... et je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre ta folie..."

"Ma "folie" n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, il y a de ça quelques heures"

**Et d'autres que toi sont venus**

**Les lèvres tendres, les mains nues**

**Bien sûr**

Je glisse des draps pour me poster en face de lui, je suis nu, j'aime le mettre mal à l'aise, lui faire comprendre que ces paroles n'ont pas à franchir sa bouche. Elles sont indécentes et hors de propos. Apres tout, s'il s'inquiète tellement pour ma santé mentale, pourquoi vient-il partager ma couche régulièrement? ... _Hypocrite_...

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con quand tu veux, tu le sais ça? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être blanc comme neige, mais moi je ne fais ça que dans un seul but, prendre mon pied. Toi, tu ne fais ça que pour oublier... et ça ne marche pas... ça ne MARCHERA JAMAIS"

Mon regard le fusille, il ne bouge pas, il semble croire qu'il est dans son bon droit... l'ignorant...

Je le hais...

Je me retourne prestement, recouvrant ma nudité d'un kimono noir.

"Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire..."

"Shien, tu devrais aller lui parler..."

"Pour lui dire quoi? comparer notre tableau de chasse? savoir s'il en a plus "_baisé_" que moi?"

"Tu deviens cynique ..."

"Si tu penses ça c'est que tu me connais bien mal... En fait, tu ne me connais pas... tu ne connais pas le Shien qui est devant toi. Le vieux Shien est mort il y a de ça plus d'un an... tu l'as déjà oublié?"

M'installant dans mon fauteuil, je le toise avec dédain.

Qu'il s'en aille!... N'a t il pas eut tout ce qu'il désirait?

Ses poings se lâchent alors qu'il semble abandonner la partie, son regard me semble un peu mélancolique... le pauvre fou...

"Tu sais" il ouvre la porte de ma chambre " il me manque ce "vieux Shien", et je crois qu'il te manque aussi..."

Je ferme les yeux alors que j'entends la porte claquer derrière lui...

Un son sort de mes lèvres, un rire, froid et sans vie... le seul rire qu je connaisse depuis près de seize mois...

Il a raison, je me dégoûte mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour continuer à vivre.

**  
oOoOo**

Cela faisait près de six mois que je t'avais avoué mon amour et que tu m'avais donné le tien. Six mois, ridicule laps de temps par rapport à tout ce que je voulais t'offrir... Tu étais ce que je chérissais le plus dans ce monde, et j'espérais que tu voudrais me garder un peu à cotés.

Chaque mot prononcé, chaque parole dite, je m'en souviens. J'aimerais les oublier ... Mais un sortilège maléfique m'en empêche, bâtissant peu à peu une forteresse autour de mon âme.

J'étais heureux, euphorique, j'avais du mal à ne pas montrer mon bonheur. Toi, tu ne t'en cachais pas, à mon grand damne et peut-être, aussi, à mon grand plaisir.

Nous étions unis, nous étions amants, nous étions tout...

Cela me semble si loin a présent...

J'avais dépassé ma haine de Goku, l'ayant accepté comme ton ami et non comme mon rival. Toi, de ton coté, tu supportais patiemment Zenon et ses bavardages incessant. Nous aurions pu continuer ainsi pendant une éternité...

Si seulement...

Si seulement je n'étais pas rentré dans ta chambre ce soir là, si seulement je ne vous avais pas vu enlacés sous les draps... sereins et comblés...

Je suis mort à cet instant là, je m'en souviens.

Je n'ai rien ressentit, pas de peine, pas de chagrin, pas de haine... juste le vide... cette sensation de perdre pied, de perdre sa raison de vivre, de perdre son âme...

Je ne vous ai pas réveillé... j'ai refermé la porte et suis retourné dans mes appartements, rangeant consciencieusement les affaires que tu avais pu y laisser...

Le carton fut vite plein... mon esprit était d'une clarté parfaite. Libre de tous sentiments pouvant le gêner, il était devenu d'une précision implacable.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit là. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas crié... je suis resté assis, sirotant un thé quelconque, fixant ce carton posé devant ma porte... répétant mon discours du lendemain...

Puis tu es arrivé, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Ton sourire a un peu enflammé ma haine, ma voix a un peu tremblé quand je t'ai dit bonjour. Mais je me suis vite repris.

Les mots que je t'aie dit se sont effacés, étrangement, mais je me rappelle leur sens.

Je te quittais, je ne t'aimais pas et ne t'avais jamais aimé, j'avais juste fait cela pour m'amuser et pour commencer mon tableau de chasse par un haut dignitaire du Tenkai. Je m'étais bien amusé mais nos parties de jambes en l'air perdaient de leur intérêt... et autant de phrases blessantes que mon esprit acéré pouvait inventer...

Ton regard s'est assombri puis il s'est posé sur le carton. Tu n'as rien dit. Tellement habitué à te faire haïr, tu as juste hoché la tête et récupéré tes biens.

Ton "adieu" essoufflé m'a peut être donné envie de pleurer mais je ne veux pas y repenser.

Depuis, j'ai constitué mon "tableau de chasse", devenant aussi froid et insensible que mon coeur le désirait.

Mon filet est assez séduisant pour que de nombreuses proies s'y attardent. Mais jamais plus d'une nuit et jamais ils ne dorment dans mon lit.

**Bien sûr j'ai murmuré leurs noms**

**J'ai caressé leur front**

**Et j'ai partagé leurs frissons.**

Au début j'ai fait cela pour me venger, pour te faire souffrir, pour voir cette lueur de haine dans tes yeux, celle-là même que j'apercevais tous les jours en regardant mon reflet dans la glace.

Puis, c'est devenu une drogue, ma façon de me détruire un peu plus, de sombrer volontairement vers celui que je détestais le plus au monde: Moi!

Je me détestais de ne pas avoir su te garder, je me détestais de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'avais vu, je me détestais de t'avoir fait souffrir en te chassant de ma vie. Alors , je suis devenu ce salaud que tout le monde connaît, aussi glacé que la pierre, aussi grinçant que l'on puisse l'être.

Mais il y a encore de pauvres fous qui pensent me sauver, me changer, alors ils tombent entre mes griffes et je les renvoie avant le matin...

Les hommes sont bêtes quand ils pensent bien faire...

Moi, j'ai abandonné l'espoir de ma rédemption, je meurs chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai arrêté de me regarder dans la glace, celui que j'y vois n'est pas moi... Celui que j'y vois est un démon de luxure et de violence : celui que je suis devenu.

Tu le détesterais, si tu ne me détestais pas déjà...

**Bien sûr, du soir au matin, blême**

**Depuis j'ai dit : " je t'aime "**

Zenon fut ma premiere victime consentante. Il pensait certainement réussir à me prouver que cette vie de séducteur qui était la sienne n'était pas faite pour moi. Ce fut le seul que je laissais dormir à mes cotés. Je connaissais ses sentiments, je n'avais rien à craindre. Il ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'aime pas.

Il est devenu, de ce fait, un amant régulier, un passe nerf comme un autre et je suis devenu le sien. Aucunes tendresses dans nos ébats, aucune fureur non plus , juste du dépit, de la hargne et un je ne sais quoi de regret.

Il en veut un autre et je suis mort de ta main, d'un coté nous sommes les mêmes alors nous nous entraidons.

Bien sûr il essaye régulièrement de me faire revenir sur la voie de la raison. Mais seulement quand nous avons finit, seulement quand ses désirs ont été satisfaits et que les miens ont été assouvis. Alors seulement il devient Zenon l'ami, au lieu de Zenon l'amant. Deux entités aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit.

A ce moment la, je le hais! Je le déteste du plus profond de ce vide qui me sert d' âme.

J'aime son corps, son abandon, sa soumission ou sa supériorité dans nos ébats, j'aime ses râles de plaisir et son souffle coupé lorsque qu'il se risque à crier mon nom, mais je ne supporte pas quand il me renvoie ma souffrance à la figure...

Car à ce moment là, l'absurdité de ma vie me saute aux yeux et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, que cette fois ci tu me tues pour de bon... corps et âme...

**Et d'autres que toi sont venus**

**Marquer leurs dents sur ma peau nue**

**Bien sûr**

Cela fait plus d'un an que cela dure, bien sûr j'ai trouvé de bons amants, des personnes intéressantes, enjouées et sincères, j'ai failli avoir des sentiments pour eux, j'ai même failli baisser mes défenses quelques fois. Mais leur peau sous mes mains, leurs yeux embués de désirs, ce n'étaient pas les tiens, alors je ne pouvais les aimer, alors je ne pouvais les laisser rester.

Je pense avoir dit des "je t'aime" et des mots doux. Qui ne les dirait pas quand la félicité est à la porte, mais je n'y croyais pas et ils n'y ont pas cru non plus. Apres tout on ne renvoie pas la personne que l'on aime dès le matin, on ne trompe pas la personne que l'on chéri... n'est ce pas Nataku?...

C'est quand j'ai compris cette évidence que mon désespoir a atteint mon apogée, j'avais vécu quelques temps dans un rêve de luxure et d'insouciance, oubliant quelque peu pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là.

Mais tout cela je le vivais car tu m'avais trompé, car tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Tous ces mots que je t'avais craché au visage, le sourire narquois aux lèvres, c'était toi qui me les avais dit sans prononcer une parole. Tu me les avais criés de plus profond de ton lit quand tu enlaçais Goku avec tendresse. Ce que je faisais alors n'avait plus aucune importance, je ne pouvais pas te tromper car tu ne ressentais rien pour moi...

En fin de compte, dans ces bras offerts, le seul que je trompais... _c'était moi_.

A partir de ce moment là, quelque chose à basculé en moi. De la haine et de la vengeance, je suis passé à l'abandon de tout ce que je faisais mien, ma morale, mon sérieux, ma droiture... J'ai menti, je me suis servit sans rien donné en retour, et je ne m'en suis pas caché... trop heureux de me faire haïr pour ce que j'étais devenu...

**Bien sûr pour trouver le repos**

**J'ai caressé leur peau**

**Ils m'ont même trouvé beau.**

Voila où j'en suis, toujours aussi infidèle, toujours aussi méprisable... Zenon ne réussi en rien à me culpabiliser... Après tout comment culpabiliser le diable?

Il y a pourtant un moment dans la journée où je suis moi, un seul et unique instant où je me retrouve, où un sentiment autre que l'indifférence s'empare de moi. C'est quand je t'aperçois, quand faisant mon travail de second, je m'entraîne à tes cotés. Bien entendu ton regard coule sur moi comme sur une bête visqueuse... mais que m'importe : tu me regardes...

Et durant ces quelques moments où nous nous battons, Goku n'existe plus, mes amants n'existent plus... et c'est tout ce que je désire...

Car Goku est toujours là, à tes cotés, ne te quittant qu'occasionnellement. Vous voir ensemble devrait me faire du mal, mais je ne ressens rien, et cela me brise encore plus. Vous voir discuter me renvoie l'image de vos corps enflammés de plaisir, vous voir plaisanter me fait t'imaginer pliant sous ses caresses, et malgré moi j'en rit... De ce rire sans joie qui fait grincer des dents Zenon...

Tu l'aimes, ça se voit, tu ne m'as jamais aimé... Pourquoi devrais-je en souffrir?

Alors je continue, aimant la chair et non l'esprit, puisant mon repos dans les carcans chauds de corps abandonnés...

Je me dégoûte... tu me hais... voila en quoi se résume ma vie...

**oOoOo**

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle confrontation. Sais-tu que tes yeux semblent brûler quand tu me regardes? Je ne pense pas. Dans le fond tu ne te connais pas si bien que ça.

Je te salue, tu fait de même, dégageant ton sabre de son fourreau. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'une main puissante s'agrippe à mon bras alors qu'une deuxième fait de même avec toi.

Traînés violemment dans la pièce adjacente au dojo, nous voila projetés à l'intérieur, sans possibilité de résistance.

Zenon peut montrer une force impressionnante quand il le désire. Je n'ai pas le temps de foncer vers la porte que déjà celle ci se referme... à clef!

Il nous laisse, seuls, hébétés, enfermés dans une salle de cérémonie du thé passablement poussiéreuse.

"Je vais le tuer" je siffle entre mes dents. Toi tu ne réagis pas, assis sur le sol, tu me toises avec dégoût.

Me dirigeant vers la porte, je prends ma voix la plus effrayante, même si je sais très bien qu'elle ne marche pas sur cet idiot

"Zenon, laisse-nous sortir immédiatement ! "

"Pas question, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, vous allez vous expliquer maintenant! Ou vous ne sortirez pas d'ici! Sur ce, je m'en vais régler mes propres affaires!"

"ZENON!"

"Sayonara"

Sa voix se fait sourde alors qu'il s'éloigne de la pièce, et j'entends les portes du dojo claquer... personne pour nous "secourir"...

Je le hais...

**oOoOo**

"Il veut que nous discutions pour quelle raison?"

Ta voix est chargée d'émotion... si seulement la mienne pouvait être pareille.

"Lui seul le sait..."

"Quoi? il ne te fait aucune confession sur l'oreiller?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, ce n'est pas ta façon de parler, aurais tu changé finalement?

"Pas dernièrement, il faut dire que d'habitude ... on parle peu!" mon sourire est mécanique, le tien se dissipe quelque peu... Tu croyais m'avoir si facilement?

Un silence malsain s'installe entre nous, je regarde la porte avec haine. Maudite porte divine qui empêche toute violation... Forcé de rester ici ...

Je t'entends bouger, tu t'installes calmement sur une chaise, étudiant avec intérêt une théière proche de toi. Cet élément me rappelle trop de souvenirs, tes yeux brillants trahissent que c'est pareil pour toi.

"J'espère qu'il reviendra vite..."

"Je n'y compterais pas trop, quand il a une idée en tète..."

"Ton rendez-vous de ce soir risque d'être déçu... " tu me regardes avec défi.

Soit... tu as envie de jouer...

"Ho il attendra, au pire j'en trouverais un autre, ce n'est pas cela qui m'effraie..."

"Tu as donc si peu de critères de recherche?"

"Je ne recherche rien, c'est eux qui viennent, pourquoi devrais-je rechercher quoi que ce soit ? ..."

**Bien sûr j'ai joué de mes armes**

**J'ai joué de leurs larmes**

"tu es abjecte"

Je tique, tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dit en face, en fait, nous ne nous étions plus vraiment parlé depuis ce jour là...

"J'aime à la croire" ma voix est atone

Libérant mes cheveux de ce chignon qui m'énerve de plus en plus je me dirige d'un pas lent vers un fauteuil isolé. Peut-être comprendras tu que je n'ai pas envie de parler...

Mais tes yeux me suivent, imitant les mouvements de mes cheveux. Tu m'avais avoué que tu les aimais... mais cela était dans une autre vie...

A nouveau le silence, mais les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, il ne me parait plus si dérangeant que ça...

"Alors comment s'appelle ta dernière conquête?"

Je ne bouge pas...

"Je ne m'en rappelle plus..." Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai... il est brun je le sais, cheveux longs comme les miens et les yeux azur... mais son nom m'échappe... je me souris à moi même... je devrais en avoir honte tout de même...

"Il sont donc si peu important pour toi?"

Protégé par l'obscurité tu oses des questions que je ne me poserais même pas ... Mais si tu veux tellement savoir, pourquoi te le refuserais je ?

"Ils deviennent important dans mes draps, ailleurs ... je m'en fiche"

**Entre le bonsoir et l'adieu**

**Souvent pour rien, souvent par jeu**

**Bien sûr**

Tu ne dis rien, mais j'entends d'ici ton indignation... ne pose pas la question si tu as peur de la réponse petit homme... Personne ne te l'a donc appris?

"Et Zenon?"

Quoi Zenon? aucune différence avec les autres! Un peu plus constant peut-être, un peu plus agréable aussi. Nous sommes de force égale, et chacun de nos ébat est un combat... Je connais son corps, il connaît le mien, voila tout...

"Lui, comme les autres, rien de plus, rien de moins... Ha! si... peut-être que sa bouche est plus experte..." je ris à ma dernière phrase, s'il m'entendait, il en serait peut-être flatté...

Mon rire se stoppe quand j'entends ta chaise tomber à terre, tu es furieux, ton aura dégage une telle haine que cela semble blessant...

"Je ... je ne comprend pas... comment ... comment OSES TU?"

Je daigne incliner ma tête pour te jeter un regard, après tout un tel élan de colère ça se respecte, n'est ce pas?

Tes poings sont serrés et ta mâchoire crispée, je pense que si j'étais encore capable de ressentir quelque chose j'aurais peur... mais dommage pour toi, je suis mort grâce à toi ...

"Pathétique! "

Je lance cela en te fixant, posément, calmement... cela te rend fou.

Te voila agrippant mon haut de kimono, me forçant à relever la tête...

"Tu t'en fiche des sentiments des autres n'est ce pas? cela t'est bien égal! Pourquoi es tu comme ça? POURQUOI?"

Te répondre que cela est de ta faute serait te donner trop d'importance, même si cela est cruellement vrai, je me dégage d'un mouvement de poignet de ton emprise rendu faible par ta colère...

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser, et je vois pas de quel droit tu me poses toutes ces questions, après tout tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, alors pourquoi les défends tu?"

Ma phrase semble t'avoir choqué plus que je ne le pensais...

Je t'entends murmurer, ta voix s'estompant peu à peu

"En effet je ne suis pas l'un d'eux... je ne suis même pas ça..."

Ma tête, que j'avais de nouveau inclinée sur le dossier se relève soudain. Tu ne me regardes plus, tes yeux fixent le sol. Je connais cette expression, je l'ai vue sur toi un nombre incalculable de fois... tu as peur... peur de moi...

Cette peur qui m'horrifiait fut un temps, me galvanise en cet instant... De quoi as tu peur, après tout c'est toi qui as commencé tout ceci...

Je me relève, te dominant de ma grandeur... étrange comme ton corps est resté frêle malgré tous tes combats... Je me rapproche, je peux sentir la chaleur de ton souffle contre mon torse...

"Pourquoi? tu voudrais devenir une de mes victimes?" ma voix est caressante, lancinante, je me joue de toi comme tu t'es joué de moi. C'est indigne de moi, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'arrêter...

"yamete..."

"Etre pris dans mes filets? subir mes injures? tu en as envie? réponds!"

Nos corps se touchent maintenant, tu ne recules pas, mais tu ne me regardes pas non plus. Moi j'évolue comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt, comme dans un cauchemar... je ne suis pas celui qui prononce ces mots, je ne suis pas celui qui relève ton menton avec force...

Mon sourire face à tes yeux embués me donnerait presque envie de vomir...

Je me rend compte que quelque part au milieu de ma vie , je me suis perdu...

"Crierais tu mon nom si je te prenais ici? ou serait ce le sien? "

Tes yeux s'écarquillent sous le poids de mes paroles, si je pouvais, je mettrais fin a tout cela, je te l'assure...

"Et quand il te fait l'amour, penses tu à nous? à moi? à notre première fois? te fait il oublier que j'ai existé dans tes bras... dis moi? t'as t il fait oublier cela?"

Et avant que tu ne puisses encore une fois me rejeter, avant que je n'en dise plus que je ne pourrais en supporter, je m'empare de tes lèvres, ceignant ton torse de mon bras libre, ma main posée sur ton visage glissant jusqu'à ta nuque. Je crois que je te soulève du sol. Tu es si léger dans mes bras...

Ma bouche sur la tienne, je me sens disparaître... Que m'importe qui je suis, si je peux toujours rester ainsi. Mon baiser est dur, rien de tendre dans ce dernier, mais j'ai tellement besoin de te sentir... j'en crierais presque.

Tu ne réagis pas, mais je vois tes yeux se fermer alors qu'une larme se dépose sur mon bras. Je devrais te relâcher, je devrais te laisser partir mais au lieu de cela ma langue te demande asile.

Posséder encore un peu de toi, juste un peu, je t'en prie...

Je me mets à trembler quand je sens tes lèvres s'entrouvrir, sans même y réfléchir je plonge en toi dans un râle de bien-être. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne respirais plus mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ma première bouffée d'oxygène depuis des siècles.

Nos langues réapprennent à se connaître, une fureur que je ne te connaissais pas me force à approfondir notre échange.

Je t'ai tellement désiré, j'en ai presque mal. Ta main agrippant mes cheveux, l'autre parcourant mon dos... après cela je n'aurais plus rien, je le sais bien. Après ce baiser je ne pourrais plus continuer sans toi...

Mais cela m'importe peu, tu pourras me tuer si l'envie t'en prend, tant que tu ne t'échappes pas de ce baiser, tant que tu soupires entre mes lèvres ...

Après tout je suis à toi, je l'ai toujours été...

**Bien sûr, j'ai redit à mi-voix**

**Tous les mots que pour toi**

**J'ai dit la première fois.**

Mes jambes soudain ne me portent plus. je tombe à genoux, lentement, t'entraînant dans ma chute. Tu te retrouves finalement assis sur mes cuisses alors que tes jambes entourent mes hanches. Je n'ai pas pour autant détaché ma bouche de la tienne, j'ai peur de le faire, peur de ta réaction.

Mais l'inévitable arrive, et je m'éloigne doucement, presque pour ne pas t'effrayer. Tes yeux brillent quand ils se posent sur moi...

"Je te hais" murmures tu...

"Je sais"

Mais ces mots viennent de me détruire encore plus... tu aurais du planter ton sabre dans mon corps, j'aurais moins souffert.

Je fais mine de te relâcher mais tes bras restent autour de moi, je m'arrête de respirer quand je te vois faire "non" de la tête...

J'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou, je ne sais plus quoi dire, j'ai juste envie que cela ne s'arrête pas. Je redécouvre alors la saveur de ta peau... Comment ai je pu l'oublier, comment ai je pus croire trouver du plaisir avec d'autres que toi...

Tu gémis sous mes attentions, je tente de me rappeler ton corps et ses délices. Ma bouche parcourt la veine de ton cou, je me retiens de te mordre, sentir ton sang affluer par à coup contre mes lèvres me rend fou.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de trembler depuis tout à l'heure, mes frissons redoublent d'intensité quand je m'attelle à la lourde de tache de t'enlever ton haut de kimono. Ta peau semble me brûler et quand tes doigts suivent le même parcours sur mon propre corps je gémis à mon tour.

Tu me hais, tu me l'as dit et pour une raison inconnue tu t'offres une nouvelle fois à moi, mais c'est trop, ta chaleur contre ma froideur...

J'ai peur que tu me réchauffes, j'ai peur que tu ne fendilles cette barrière ou je cachais toutes mes émotions...

Je sais que je suis définitivement perdu quand tes lèvres effleurent mon torse...

"Tues moi" je m'entends murmurer...

Je me sens ridicule, mais tu ne réagis pas, trop occuper à retracer les lignes pales de mes cicatrices. Cette habitude que tu avais avant... j'ai mal... Si tu savais comme j'ai mal...

**Mais d'aventure en aventure**

**De train en train, de port en port**

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés nus, mais nous le sommes. Toi, toujours assis sur moi, moi essayant de ne pas crier, de pas gémir, de ne pas pleurer.

Mes mains te parcourent alors que ma langue fait de même, tu te cambres sur moi m'offrant en pâture ta gorge découverte. Je m'en empare avidement, appréciant à leurs juste valeur les sons que tu me laisses entendre.

Je te repousse quelques peu, juste pour avoir ton consentement, juste pour savoir si je peux continuer, mais tes yeux sont résolument fermés et tes dents martyrisent ta lèvre inférieure... je t'embrasse pour t'empêcher de te blesser.

Ta respiration deja erratique, s'accélère alors que je te colle un peu plus contre moi, soulevant ton corps entre mes mains.

Je prends ça pour un "oui" mon amour. Tes jambes encerclant ma taille se resserrent pour te maintenir dans une bonne position, je me raccroche à tes lèvres comme à une bouée de survie, je crois que tu en fais de même.

Lentement je te fais redescendre sur moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je m'arrête, tu n'as qu'un mouvement à faire pour me faire me retirer de toi.

Mais tu ne fais rien, tu ne dis rien, tu t'attaques juste à ma bouche avec plus de rage avec plus de force, alors je continue, m'insinuant doucement en toi, tombant de plus en plus bas dans les délices de ta chair.

**Jamais encore, je te le jure**

**Je n'ai pu oublier ton corps**

Désespérément à l'intérieur de ton corps je n'ose plus bouger, mon front posé sur ton épaule, le tien sur la mienne, je ne sais même plus comment respirer, je ne sais même plus comment faire l'amour.

Tu ne bouges pas plus que moi, seule ta bouche sur ma peau semble se mouvoir. Je crois que si je fais le moindre geste je vais en mourir. Trop de sensations, trop de sentiments, moi qui n'étais que vide et néant me voila submergé par tout ce que je tentais de faire disparaître. Mon amour pour toi tout d'abord, mon appartenance à ton corps, à ton âme, mon dégoût de moi-même, ensuite, pour ce que j'ai fait, pour toutes ses nuits à corrompre d'autres que toi, à aimer d'autres que toi, ma souffrance, enfin, face à ta trahison et ce désespoir que j'ai tenté en vain de juguler...

Je serre la mâchoire, ne pas pleurer, ne pas faiblir, pas maintenant, pas dans tes bras, pas en toi...

Tu abandonnes mon épaule pour t'attaquer à mon cou, en faisant cela tu appliques de légers mouvements à ton bassin, je gémis pour ne pas te dire que je t'aime...

Mes mains reprennent vie alors que je te soulève une nouvelle fois, m'enfuyant de ton corps avec douleur, pour m'y replonger encore plus profondément. Tu hoquettes, mais ne dis rien, t'agrippant à moi avec force.

Un mouvement lent se met alors en place, tu m'aides de bonne grâce et plus je m'enfouis en toi plus je renais. Que m'importe le plaisir que cela me procure, que m'importe le fait que je ne puisse ressentir cet abandon qu'entouré de ta chair, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu m'acceptes , en toi, avec toi, que tu désires ma présence autant que je ne vis pour la tienne. Le reste n'est que superflu, mes cris ne sont rien...

Ma main se place entre nos deux corps alors que j'entreprends de te caresser avec le peu de douceur dont je suis capable en cet instant de grâce. Je ne saisi plus ce que tu dis, une suite de mots incompréhensibles, de sons sans réels sens. Je souris, tu n'es plus à moi je le ne le sais que trop, mais en ce moment précis tu n'es que mien, et rien d'autre... Et cela est tout ce que je désire.

Un dernier mouvement, une dernière caresse, un dernier râle et je te sens partir. ta tête rejetée en arrière, ta bouche entrouverte, tes joues en feu , cela en est trop pour moi et je te rejoins bien vite. Regrettant ce qui est deja finit.

**Mais d'aventure en aventure**

**De train en train, de port en port**

Le silence est enfin de retour, ta respiration a reprit un rythme lent alors que la mienne se fait de plus en plus sifflante. J'ai peur de mes gestes, de mes mots. Quelque chose a ressuscité en moi, mais en même temps une autre s'est brisée. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La douleur qui aurait du etre mienne il y a de cela un an, vient maintenant réclamer ses droits et la fureur qui l'accompagne me fait craindre le pire.

Je me relève te soulevant dans mes bras, je quitte à regret le berceau de ton corps. Tu ne bouges pas, enlacé à moi comme un enfant ensommeillé. Je nous emmène sur le canapé et t'allonge avec douceur. Je voudrais m'allonger près de toi, mais cela est trop intime... étrange de penser ça après ce que nous avons fait n'est ce pas?

Tu te laisse glisser hors de mon étreinte, soupirant, tremblant un peu. Tu n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux... Aurais tu honte? ...

Prévisible... et tellement douloureux...

Sans même y penser, je laisse ma main sur ton front, éloignant les mèches rebelle de ton visage.

"Je suis désolé" mes paroles me surprennent, elles semblent te toucher aussi.

Tes yeux me scrutent à présent essayant de comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire par là. Si je le savais, je te le dirais...

J'expire bruyamment, essayant de formuler une phrase correcte, notre nudité n'aide en rien, mais après tout, nous venons de faire l'amour, nous ne pouvons pas le nier...

"Je ne dirais rien, tu ne seras pas forcé de lui en parler... je suis désolé" je ne voulais pas dire cela, mais ton regard inquiet me fait perdre mes moyens, j'ai toujours envie de te protéger et cela même malgré moi...

Tu te relèves soudain, tes yeux ont repris cet éclat de fureur que je connais...

"MAIS QUI EST CE "IL" DONT TU PARLES TOUT LE TEMPS?" tu semble excédé, fatigué et tellement en colère...

Ta question m'embrase... comment peux tu oser me demander ça... je vous ai vu... JE VOUS AI VU!

"Tu les sais très bien" ma voix a repris son ton glacé " Goku, je parle de Goku!"

Ta bouche fait des mouvements, mais aucun son ne sort... finalement tu réussis a parler...

"Go... ku?"

Assis à tes coté ma haine se transforme en fatigue...

"Je vous ai vu" je murmure " je vous ai vu ce soir là, vous étiez enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ton lit, tu dormais sur son épaule... la pièce sentait la sueur et le sexe" je lâche ce dernier mot avec dégoût... ce souvenir est trop vivace...

"Quoi?" ton air ahuri me transperce... non! je sais ce que j'ai vu... je le sais... tu...

"Tu nous as vu? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? il ne s'est jamais JAMAIS rien passé entre lui et moi! On avait rangé mon appartement durant toute la journée, je comptais te demander de vivre avec moi alors je voulais que tout soit parfait... puis en faisant le lit on a finit en bataille de polochon et exténués nous nous sommes endormis... Pour l'odeur de "_sexe_" tu l'as totalement rêvé!" tes yeux me brûlent de nouveau et je ne peux que me répéter "non" en boucle dans ma tête... Non! je n'ai pas pu me tromper a ce point, non! je n'ai pas pu gâcher tout cela, non! je n'ai pas pu être aussi bête... non! non! NON!

"Non" ma tête va de droite à gauche dans un mouvement désordonné.

"Je... tu étais nu, il l'était aussi... ta tête sur son épaule..."

"Torse nu, il faisait chaud, pour notre position je ne peux rien dire, nous dormions on bouge en dormant"

"Non... non... " soudain tout _ça_... C'en est trop pour moi, ma tête va exploser, mon coeur semble figé, de la bile amère me brûle la gorge...

Je glisse au sol, mon dos soutenu par le canapé où tu es maintenant assis...

"Non..."

Un râle de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres, les pieces du puzzles se mettent en place et l'image qu'elles forment ne convient pas...

"Non..."

J'ai tout détruit, MOI et personne d'autre... Mon Dieu!...

Ta voix se fait de nouveau entendre, mais elle a pris ce ton métallique qui me fait frissonner...

"Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté ce matin là, c'est parce que tu croyais... et tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que..."

"Parce que je voulais que tu souffres autant que je souffrais, parce que je voulais te libérer de moi aussi... parce que j'étais devenu fou..."

Je parle sans même respirer, je parle sans réfléchir, mon esprit est embué ...

"Tu aurais du me parler, tu aurais... pourquoi... pourquoi nous as tu fait ça?"

J'entends les pleurs dans ta voix, je ne veux pas te regarder, si je le fais, je pense que je perdrais toute raison...

**Je n'ai pu fermer ma blessure**

**Parce que je t'aime**

"Parce que je t'aime" c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre à ta question, c'est tout ce que mon cerveau me laisse comme information...

Je t'ai quitté_ parce que je t'aime_, j'ai couché avec tous ces gens _parce que je t'aime_, je me suis détruit _parce que je t'aime_, je t'ai fait souffrir _par ce que je t'aime_...

"Parce que je t'aime" je répète une nouvelle fois, ces mots gravés sur ma tombe. Je n'ai pas la force de douter de tes affirmations, je sais que tu dis vrai et je sais que j'ai eut tort... cela s'arrête là... je m'arrête là...

Je t'entends plus que je ne te vois te lever, tu va chercher nos vêtements , tu me recouvre de mon manteau alors que tu enfiles ton pantalon...

Tous ces hommes que j'ai vu se revêtir après leur avoir fait l'amour, cela ne m'a jamais dérangé, cela ne m'a jamais apporté que de la satisfaction, mais te voir faire ce geste me blesse... Maintenant je sais que tout est finit.

Passablement habillé, tu t'agenouilles devant moi, me forçant à te regarder...

"Tu m'as fait mal" murmures tu si près de ma bouche que je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres...

"J'ai cru avoir perdu ma raison de vivre en te perdant, j'ai cru perdre tout sens commun... Ces conquêtes chaque soir, ces amants d'une nuits, chaque fois j'avais peur qu'ils ne deviennent ton compagnon, que tu me remplaces pour de bon... et chaque matin je les voyais repartir avant que le soleil ne se lève... et chaque matin j'espérais que le prochain ne viendrait pas .. mais il venait .. toujours. Toujours diffèrent, jamais il ne restait... et grâce à cela je souffrais un peu moins. Goku m'a empêché de tomber dans la folie, me serinant chaque jour que tu ne pouvais que m'aimer, qu'il devait y avoir un malentendu. Au milieu de ma détresse il a été le seul à croire en toi... alors, parfois je me laissais aller à rêver qu'il disait vrai, que le prochain qui franchirait la porte de tes appartements ce serait moi et que tu ne me laisserais pas partir au petit matin...

Mais je n'étais pas l'un d'eux, je n'étais plus rien..."

Je tente de t'interrompre mais ton doigt sur ma bouche m'ordonne de me taire, je te laisse donc continuer, sentant peu à peu mon sang fuir mon corps... j'ai froid...

"Puis il y eut Zenon, et dieu sait que je l'ai haï! Lui seul avait le droit de rester, lui seul revenait, je croyais que j'avais perdu, mais là encore Goku est venu me secourir, tentant de trouver une raison à cet amant régulier, plaidant le fait que c'était plus un ami qu'autre chose... et là encore j'ai tenté de le croire... juste assez pour ne pas me couper les veines...

Quand il nous a enfermé tout à l'heure, je savais déjà comment cela finirait, moi soumis à ta volonté et toi te jouant une dernière fois de mon corps. J'ai accepté cette vérité au moment où la porte s'est refermée, sachant qu'après ce chant du cygne je n'aurais plus qu'à disparaître... mais je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant... je ne sais plus ..."

Ta voix s'étrangle alors que tu glisses complètement sur le sol, enlevant le doigt qui scellait ma bouche...

Tant de chose à te dire, tant de chose à me faire pardonner... mes mots sortent sans sens précis, juste une succession d'idées , de sentiments...

"ils n'étaient rien, il n'ont jamais été rien, c'est moi que je détruisais en me servant de leur corps, je ne savais pas... je ne voulais pas... oh mon dieu! pardonne moi... je t'aime..." ces trois derniers mots deviennent peu à peu une litanie, tellement pathétique, tellement diffèrent de celui que j'étais il y a encore quelques heures...

**Je t'aime encore**

**Je t'aime encore**

**Je t'aime encore**

Je bouge.

_Je ne devrais pas..._

Je te prends dans mes bras.

_Je n'en ai pas le droit..._

J'embrasse ton front.

_J'ai honte de moi..._

Pitié...

Tes sanglots, ils secouent ton corps contre le mien, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas te suivre... pardonne moi mon amour, pardonne moi...

Un dernier baiser sur ta chevelure et je sens que tu te calmes, tu te lèves soudain t'enlevant de ce fait de mon emprise...

Debout devant moi, un sourire innocent pare ton visage, je crois que j'ai gémi. Ta main tendue me déstabilise... tu veux m'aider à me relever? Je m'apprête a la prendre quand je te vois faire "non" de la tête.

"Lèves toi" me dis tu

Je m'exécute, pantin désarticulé, enroulant mon kimono autour de ma taille. Je suis maintenant en face de toi, que veux tu?

Ta main se tend de nouveau alors que tes yeux encore humides semblent reprendre vie...

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Nataku"

Une seconde s'écoule avant que je n'arrive à comprendre où tu veux en venir... une seconde chance, voila ce que tu m'offres... j'ai du mal à respirer...

Ma main se tend, elle aussi, partant à la rencontre de sa jumelle...

"Yoroshiku, mon nom est Shien, je suis votre second."

Tu me tires vers toi à la fin de ma phrase, je me retrouve encerclé par tes bras. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, je ne mérite même pas ton pardon...

"Rentrons" dis tu simplement...

et j'ai envie de rire...

Je hoche la tête et me rhabille prestement alors que tu fais de même. Le silence n'est plus lourd maintenant... je suis Shien, je ne l'étais plus depuis trop longtemps.

Enfin décent, je me mets à tambouriner à cette fichu porte...

"ZENON OUVRE CETTE PORTE SI TU TIENS ENCORE A TES ATTRIBUTS" ma menace te fait rire.

Désolé, je n'ai pas encore perdu certaines habitudes de langages...

Mes coups se font de plus en plus sonores et de plus en plus rapide, soudain j'entends une voix lointaine, se rapprochant peu à peu...

"Voila, voilaaaaaaaaa! vous avez intérêt a etre complètement nu et en pleine action, sinon je ne vous ouvrirais pas..."

"Zenon" je grogne...

"Ca va , si on ne peut même plus rigoler..."

La porte s'ouvre enfin, et je ne sais pas si je dois le tuer ou l'embrasser...

Je choisi une solution intermédiaire... mon poing va donc embrasser sa figure... son nez plus précisément...

"Hééééé du calme... toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais pas devant du monde"

Je ris a sa blague vaseuse...

"Tu as intérêt à ne plus paraître devant moi pendant plusieurs semaine" je siffle entre mes dents...

"Mouais, je sais... Est ce que ça vous a été profitable au moins?" Je vois Zenon me jauger, puis te regarder toi. Un sourire satisfait éclaire son visage, j'ai envie de le tuer...

"A premiere vue oui... bien! je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... ah! au fait, Shien, plus la peine de venir taper à ma porte, je suis un homme rangé maintenant..." sur cette déclaration incongrue, il se met à siffloter en se dirigeant vers la porte du dojo ou l'attend... Homura...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il a finalement réussi à surmonter sa peur... bien je ne le tuerais pas aujourd'hui...

Je me retourne enfin vers toi, tu n'as pas dit un mot en voyant Zenon, mais après tout il a été pendant longtemps ton rival. Je te souris doucement, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire avec cette nouvelle chance qui s'offre à moi.

Tu me regardes, la peine est toujours là, mais je la ferais disparaître... je le promet!

Je te pousse un peu dans le dos, à la façon dont tu me le faisais d'habitude...

"Rentrons"

Tu acquiesces...

Je t'aime...

**Je t'aime encore**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Voilaaaaaaaa... bon c'est une happy end alors on frappe pas lol :o)**_

_**Pour finir je tiens à remercier Joe qui a bien voulu jouer ma beta lectrice de remplacement vu que France telecom tente de rendre ma Maddy folle en lui coupant régulièrement le net.**_

_**JOE TU ES UNE PERLE:o) lol une pro de la beta lecture ! MICIIIIIIIIII **_

_**Du coup je dédie cette fics à Maddy parce que son Nataku sera toujours avec mon Vieux cornichon :p et à Joe parce qu'elle est entrain d'écrire une fics Harry Potter géniale! ( et je pèse mes mots :D Auteur : JLG et Titre "une simple danse !")**_

_**A aussi dernier petit truc... si vous voulez me dire ce que vous pensez de mon petit délire... c'est avec un énorme plaisir que l'accepte les reviews... et les bonbons au citron hihihi**_

_**Bisouxxxx**_

_**Fanny**_


End file.
